Luke
Luke is a main character and a tritagonist who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. After Pete’s death, he becomes the de-facto leader of his original group, the Cabin Group, all of who were escaped Howe’s Hardware refugees, prior to the arrival of Clementine. Character Bio TBA. Overview Personality TBA. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Luke was with his parents before the outbreak and started an unsuccessful six-month business pursuit with his childhood friend, Nick, who he knew for nearly twenty years. He mentions to Clementine that when he was a child, he used to jump rooftops downtown with others, even though he knew it was stupid. In “A House Divided”, Carver refers to Luke and Nick as “a couple of farm boys”, which may suggest he grew up or worked in a farm, though Carver could be using it as a pejorative term. In “No Going Back”, Luke mentions that he graduated college five years ago before the apocalypse, where he studied and majored in Art History – to which he expressed his knowledge for its lack of usefulness in life – as well as a minor in agriculture “to keep the old man happy”. Post-Apocalypse It is unknown where Luke was at the time of the outbreak, and the only information he shared was that he lost his parents, implying that he was with them at the start of the outbreak. Howe's Hardware Luke was a member of Carver's group, along with Alvin, Rebecca, Nick, Pete, Carlos, Sarah, Helen and Reggie. Luke initially trusted Carver as their leader, but conflict arose due to his and Carver's conflicting perspectives about how they should run things in their community. Luke decided to leave and was joined by the others. Additionally Luke tried to persuade Bonnie to come along with him and the rest of the group, but she turned down the offer, thinking that Luke was crazy for wanting to leave the place. When the group was running away, they accidentally left Reggie behind, who fell while trying to escape with the others. The group later on stopped at Parker's Run to take a rest, and then continued their run. They then stumbled on a cabin in the woods and decided to stay there for the time being. One day, they found a bite victim in the woods. The group tried to care for the infected woman, who nonetheless turned and managed to bite Nick's mother who was standing near her at that time forcing Nick to kill his mother out of mercy. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Luke has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Machete *Glock 17 *AK-47 Equipment *Map Relationships TBA. Appearances *''All That Remains'' *''A House Divided'' *''In Harm's Way'' *''Amid The Ruins'' *''No Going Back'' Trivia *Luke is the only member of the cabin survivors to not have any family at the cabin. *Luke says he is an expert at talking to girls who don’t want to talk to him, implying that he has been rejected by girls, but continued to try to talk to them. *Richtofen’s nickname for Luke is “Skywalker”, which is a reference to Luke Skywalker, a main character in the Star Wars franchise. *Luke plays poker in his leisure time, though it is strongly implied that he is bad at it when he attempts to shift the conversation back to Clementine’s dog bite. *It is revealed that Luke has known Nick for nearly twenty years. *Luke seems to prefer his machete out of the other possible weapons. *Luke and Rebecca are the only members of the cabin survivors to be featured in the episodes’ thumbnails. **Luke is in the thumbnail for “All That Remains” while Rebecca is in the thumbnail for “In Harm’s Way”. *Luke is the first and only character in the series to die from drowning. *Luke is one of the few people with a confirmed age. The others being Lee Everett (37), Samantha Maxis (10), Sarah (15), Clementine (11), Duck (10), Alvin (43), and Alvin Jr. (0). *Luke, Clementine and Sarah are the only characters whose birthday is acknowledged by the other survivors. **Luke’s birthday is not particularly known. ***Clementine’s birthday happened days before Lee’s death. ***Luke’s birthday spans two episodes, and it is acknowledged. ***Sarah tells Clementine when her birthday is in “A House Divided”. References TBA. External Links *Luke (Original Timeline) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Tritagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Cabin Group Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters